


Improvise

by Hermaline75



Series: 30 Day Challenge Sequels [5]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Dates, Blink-and-you'll-miss-it mention of spanking, First Time Topping, Human AU, Inappropriate Conversations, M/M, Really Sweet Hate Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:16:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3288323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermaline75/pseuds/Hermaline75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Step 1: Accidentally end up having no strings sex with that guy you hate from work.</p><p>Step 2: Accidentally talk about him so much that your friend makes you ask him out.</p><p>Step 3: Accidentally go on what promises to be the worst date of your life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Improvise

**Author's Note:**

> Set a little after [Spanking](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5243417/chapters/12096509) in which student!Thor and aspiring-actor!Loki work in a Victorian re-enactment museum and completely despise each other and fuck during their breaks.

"Am I ever going to meet this boyfriend of yours?"

Thor stumbled.

"What boyfriend? I don't have a..."

Sif raised her hands in protest. "Sorry, sorry. I assumed you might be secretly going out with that guy you're so obsessed by. Logan or Lockie or something?"

"Loki? You think me and Loki are boyfriends? No. God, no. You could not be more wrong."

"Alright. Sorry. It's just you talk about him so much, I figured..."

"I could never date someone so arrogant, so self-obsessed and selfish and infuriating."

He caught Sif smiling out of the corner of his eye, though she quickly switched her expression for one of neutrality.

"I'm not obsessed with Loki," he said firmly.

"So I can meet him then?"

"No. You wouldn't like him anyway. He's awful."

She was definitely smiling again. He pretended not to notice.

"He's rude and unthinking and..."

-

_Smack!_

_"...insufferable, stupid, tiresome..."_

_Smack!_

_"I should really gag you when we do it, Thor. It would save me from having to listen to you."_

-

"Are you even listening to me? Look, I dare you to ask him out."

"Why would I ask out someone I can't stand?"

"Maybe he's deliberately strange with you. Treating you mean, keeping you keen."

"No way. He doesn't care about me at all."

"Then why," Sif asked, smiling again. "Do you spend so much time together?"

He felt his cheeks heating up, like the truth was written all over his face. Sure, they weren't dating, far from it, but barely a day went by when Loki didn't have him over a desk or on the floor or in the store room or...

"Work," he said lamely. "It's just work. You don't have co-workers you dislike?"

"Yeah, but you don't dislike this guy. You're truly, madly, deeply in loathe with him. Ask him out. See what happens."

\--

Loki laughed in his face while they were getting dressed ready for the afternoon shift.

"What do you think this is, Thor?"

"I don't think it's anything. It's...a mutually satisfying sexual outlet. But a friend dared me to ask you out. You said no. That's fine."

"I certainly did not say no. Pick me up at 8. You're paying. And afterwards we're going back to my place."

"Why?"

"Why would I let you wine and dine me and then take you to my bed? What possible reason would I have to do that? You're lucky you're hot."

Which was how Thor ended up with Loki flirting across the table at him while he ate as fast as possible in stony silence, his evident discomfort not putting off the assault at all.

"You need to try my tirimasu, darling. It's divine."

"Stop it."

"Stop what, baby?"

"Calling me those things. Can't we just have dinner and have done with it?"

"This is a date. I'm acting like it's a date."

Thor chuckled. "This is not how anyone acts on dates. Have you ever even been on one?"

Loki glowered at him. "Of course. Loads."

"I don't think you have. I think this is your first date for a while. If it wasn't, you'd know that normal people tend to ask questions on dates. Learn about the other person a little. Find out what you have in common, that kind of thing."

Loki tilted his head to the side.

"Alright. Tell me about...when you lost your virginity."

Thor's spluttering was interrupted by the arrival of their waitress.

"Everything OK?"

"Wonderful, thank you," Loki said, beaming. "We're celebrating our engagement before we buy the rings tomorrow."

"Congratulations!"

Thor stared at him in horror.

"We're very happy."

A kick under the table.

"Ecstatic," Thor said flatly.

She left, Loki smiling, Thor attacking his ice cream viciously.

"I love improv," Loki said. "But anyway. Tell me all about it. How old were you? How was it?"

"You go first."

"Fine. I was 18. He was my neighbour. We made a deal to sleep together and see if we liked it. It was spectacularly disappointing. Go."

"I was 21. She was on my course. We dated for 8 months. It was pretty good."

"Wait, 21? How old are you now?"

"22. It... It wasn't long ago. I'd really rather not go into it."

Loki's mouth fell open.

"Am I the second person you've slept with? Oh, my God, I am. I popped your man cherry."

Thor looked away. "I'd... You know... Done penetration by myself before you. With toys, I mean. And I've given and received blow jobs before. But that's all. It's not a big deal."

He was suddenly aware that Loki's foot was tracing up his thigh.

"I like that I'm your first. And I'm guessing that means you've never been in the opposite position with a guy."

"Are you offering?"

Loki nudged his toe against Thor's crotch, laughing when he flushed.

"Pay up, take me home, and find out."

Their drinks had been taken off the bill, a gift for their 'engagement'. Thor wished he'd known. He'd have taken advantage.

\--

He expected Loki's place to be nicer. The walls hadn't been painted for at least thirty years, the carpet was disgusting and it could all have done with airing out.

It made him very uncomfortable.

Loki locked the door and shrugged off his coat, dropping it on the floor. Followed by his shirt, his shoes, belt...

He glanced back at Thor from the doorway of what was presumably his bedroom.

"Don't worry. The guy I live with is away all week. Coming?"

"Er... I, er..."

"What?"

"I'm not sure if this is a good idea."

His mouth went dry in spite of himself as Loki began sliding his trousers over his hips, showing off the curve at the top of his ass, the shallow dip of his waist.

"You're right," he said, kicking them off completely and beckoning. "It's a great idea, not a good one."

It was like invisible strings were pulling him, fingers fumbling at the buttons on his coat. Loki watched him approach, eyes glittering.

"No clothes beyond the threshold of this room," he said. "Come on. Show me everything."

Thor struggled out of his jeans, aware of Loki's gaze as he circled around him.

"Huh. You're smaller than I remembered..."

He laughed delightedly as Thor made a grab for him, dancing out of reach. He couldn't manage it for long and Thor soon had him pinned against the wall.

"I hate you," he growled.

Loki bucked forward slightly, making Thor gasp as their crotches brushed. "Maybe, but you want me. So come on."

Thor slammed their mouths together, almost wanting to make Loki bleed but only succeeding in getting a pleased moan.

"Bed," Loki commanded. "Bed, now."

He could have left, got dressed and gone. He could have thrown Loki to the floor. He could have dragged him by the hair...

But instead he just walked, only turning back when Loki made a disapproving sound.

"Socks, Thor. Really..."

He grinned as Thor scowled and ripped the offending articles from his feet.

Loki's bed was unmade, the sheets grubby.

"Can't decide if I want to ride you or if I should get on my hands and knees instead. What do you want for your first time?"

"I don't care."

"Oh, Thor. Come on, this is important. It should be special. Romantic."

Thor snorted. "We don't do romance. We do biting and spanking and hard and fast."

"I can be romantic. I'll prove it to you."

He flopped down on his back, trailing a hand down his torso. Thor's eyes flicked down to his thickening cock despite himself and back up to his face.

"Come here. Please."

Thor reluctantly clambered onto the bed, taking the other half. Loki rolled onto his side and cupped Thor's face in both hands, bringing their lips together ever so softly. And though he resisted at first, Thor was reminded of other tentative kisses, shared so long ago.

He tried to roughen proceedings, forcing his tongue into Loki's mouth. But every move he tried was countered with tenderness and sighs. Even pulling Loki's hair failed to evoke more than a breathy moan.

Eventually Loki rolled away, getting a bottle of lube from beside his bed and pumping some onto his fingers. Thor watched with some interest as he reached between his legs, preparing himself.

"I'm excited, baby," he whispered. "Can't wait to have you inside me. I want you so much."

Thor huffed. He didn't have to put up with this fake sweetness. "You ready?"

Loki reached down behind the bed again, returning with a strip of condoms, tossing them to Thor along with the lube.

"I want to see your face. Watch you as you take me for the first time..."

"Cut it out, Loki."

A smile for that, but not a mocking one. A joyful one. Like Thor had said something loving.

"Come here. Come here..."

Thor found himself bracing on both arms above Loki, between his legs. And Loki's eyes were so big and his lips open and he could almost believe...

No. This wasn't real. He hated Loki, Loki hated him. That was how they worked.

"Be gentle with me?"

He groaned. This was unfair. It was not fair that he was affected like this. But he was careful, guiding himself inside, Loki gasping and arching beneath him, like he'd been waiting for this all his life.

It was different to being with his ex-girlfriend. That was his first thought. His second thought was interrupted by Loki pulling him closer to kiss some more, soft and delicate.

"You can move," he whispered. "I'm ready."

Thor drew back, pushed forward. Drew back, pushed forward. Smoother. Faster. His body was certainly fooled. It adored Loki, it wanted every clench of him, every moan from his lips, every twitch of his muscles.

He fell forward, getting as much skin contact as possible, mouth automatically gravitating to Loki's neck and jaw. He could feel his cock, hot and hard between their torsoes, leaking just the tiniest amount.

His name was falling from Loki's lips, sounding like a dream, like a prayer. He shuddered when Thor drove deep, a sensation he tried to replicate again and again. Nails dug into his back. Thighs wrapped around his hips. 

It was _good_. Thor could feel himself slipping, sliding, tumbling head first into sensation. He liked it rough, he did, but he had missed this, the feeling of closeness, intimacy...

Orgasm snuck up on him. Loki had reached down to deal with himself, forcing his hand between their bodies, and his body tightened up further, ripping a moan from Thor's throat, his thrusts stuttering.

Loki's eyes widened as he followed a second after, come spattering over his hand with a little broken cry, so unlike the way he sounded normally.

They stared at each other for a second, breathing hard, trapped for a moment in a little post-climax bubble.

And then the spell was broken. Thor pulled out and Loki vanished, presumably to the bathroom. Thor dumped the condom in the trashcan, wiped traces of Loki's come off his skin with the end of the duvet and awkwardly started gathering his clothes from the hall.

"You can stay the night," he heard Loki say behind him suddenly. "If you want."

"I'm not sure..."

"Thor, I... I would like you to stay."

"Why?"

There was a long pause.

"I just do. You don't have to go home yet. I want you in my bed. Please stay with me."

Thor tugged his boxers back on but obediently returned to Loki's room. They slipped into bed simultaneously, a careful three inches of space between them.

"What does this mean, Loki?"

"Nothing. We had dinner. We had sex. Now we're going to sleep. It's nothing."

"Can nothing include kissing?"

Loki considered for a second.

"Yes. It can."

He rolled closer, lips meeting Thor's.

Whatever this was, Thor was sure it wasn't nothing. He wasn't sure it was anything specific either. He hated Loki, but... There was something nice about this. Something fleeting and stolen.

He could think about that in the morning. For now, he could pretend whatever he liked.


End file.
